


Love So Sick

by tennkuujos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sick Fic, sick!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennkuujos/pseuds/tennkuujos
Summary: Viktor is whiny and clingy when he's sick and Yuuri doesn't quite mind this.





	Love So Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small drabble request from tumblr. My blog is: http://momosyuki.tumblr.com/
> 
> If anyone ever wants to make a request send one there.

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuri!”

To anyone else, hearing your name constantly called out in a whiny drawl would annoy you.

But Yuuri finds this to be a blessing.

If you were to tell Yuuri that the man he had idolized for over half his life would be laying in his bed, snuggled in his blankets, relying on Yuuri to take care of him, he would have laughed in your face.

But a different kind of amused smile crosses his lips when his eyes fall upon the sight of his idol with fever flushed cheeks, red tipped nose, and silvery hair all mussed instead of perfectly coiffed. It’s the kind of amused that says “what more could you need from me, you silly man?”

Not that Yuuri minds waiting on Viktor hand and foot. Quite the contrary, he feels his heart flutter when he hears Viktor whine and reach out for him like a needy child. And Yuuri will do anything for Viktor to help him feel better when he’s sick.

Viktor’s blue eyes light up when they see Yuuri come into the room and he immediately extends his arms for Yuuri to come into. Yuuri giggles and shakes his head but doesn’t hesitate to snuggle right into Viktor’s arms. 

“You know, if I keep cuddling you, you’ll make me sick too.”

Viktor visibly pouts at this.

“But Yuuri, your cuddles make me feel better everyday!”

Yuuri laughs again, feeling Viktor nuzzle into his chest as Yuuri begins to mindlessly thread his fingers through Viktor’s hair.

“Seriously, though, do you need anything?”

Viktor shakes his head, tightening his grip around Yuuri.

“No, I just wanted you here with me.” 

The blunt statement makes Yuuri blush and he presses a soft kiss to Viktor’s head. They stay like this, Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s chest as Yuuri gently pets his hair, until they both drift off into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
